


The Pleasure of Pain

by lou2



Category: Bleach
Genre: Blood, Bondage and Discipline, Cock Rings, F/M, Heavy BDSM, Humorous Ending, Knifeplay, Pegging, Riding Crops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lou2/pseuds/lou2
Summary: Kisuke made one little mistake and now it’s time to take his punishment.





	The Pleasure of Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ July 2008
> 
> Originally written for Bleach Contest for the word prompt - princess
> 
> I never read the final arc of Bleach, so I have no idea if Yoruichi and Kisuke were ever established as lovers, but when I wrote this, in my mind they had been lovers for at least a century. 
> 
> *** Shoji – common Japanese sliding door made of opaque washi paper
> 
> *** Tatami mat – traditional Japanese flooring, made of soft rush straw and packed with rice straw or Styrofoam
> 
> *** Washitsu – a traditional Japanese style room with an open floor plan, tatami mat floor and shoji door

His hands were cuffed and draped over a storage hook hanging from the ceiling. His feet barely touched the tatami mat, causing a pulling feeling from his shoulders to his wrists. The washitsu was spacious and nearly empty and made him feel even more exposed than his nakedness normally would.

He’d screwed up. He knew that now, but it was almost worth it to know that soon, very soon she would enter their play area and make him pay. Oh he deserved to be punished that was undeniable, what he had done had been almost unforgivable, but he had been in such a hurry and his mistake hadn’t even registered until it was far too late to correct it. So here he hung in eagerness, but not without a tiny tendril of dread snaking through him as well.

It wasn’t the anticipation that was making him hard, no it was the anxiety. The longer she delayed, the longer he was left to his own thoughts and the more he worried. The more nervous he became the more difficult it was to control the twitch in his erection. Her highness would not appreciate it in the least if he started without her, even inadvertently.

He schooled his thoughts and began meditation breathing, trying to calm his singing nerves and burning arms. His patience and persistent paid off, as he heard the distinct sound of a shoji sliding open and then briskly closing behind him. It took every ounce of his new found composure to keep from trying to turn and look.

Just the thoughts of what she might have brought with her had wisps of energy streaking up his straining legs to make even more warmth pool in his groin. It took complete concentration to keep his cock from jumping and angering his mistress even further. If he hadn’t had over a century to discipline his body it would have been an impossible feat. As it was, it made sweat break out on his body even in the coolness of the spacious room.

Nothing; he could hear nothing, not even her breathing. However, he expected no less, given how she’d had even more time, as royalty no less, to train her body and soul under even more rigorous circumstances than he.  Just because she rarely chose to employ those hard won restraints, didn’t mean she wasn’t immeasurably capable of doing so when she chose to.

She had yet to acknowledge him and she wouldn’t speak until his punishment was complete, but he could finally hear the slight brush of her footsteps as she advanced on him. If he hadn’t been straining for that exact sound, he would have missed it completely; that’s how amazing she was at concealing herself.

He’d made a mistake though; in dedicating so much of his intensity to listening for her footsteps he’d miscalculated how much focus it was taking him to sustain his motionless cock. On her next step his erection twitched and the crop rang through the airy room with a loud smack.

The shock of the crop caused more heat to pool between his legs and he had no hope of controlling himself again. He’d made the mistake of thinking he could manage his lust well enough without his full concentration and it was a critical error.

The shock of the blade sliding slowly and in a bizarrely gentle manner under the skin of his hip nearly made him come. She was being generous and he wasn’t sure how to respond, but he knew if he came now she would unhook him and their fun would be over. In the end, that would be his punishment and he was determined to be more of a man than that.

She slid the blade out even more slowly than in and his body jerked in pleasure just as it was pulled free from his hip. His feet lost their tentative purchase on the floor and he began lightly swinging, the gentle breeze on his cock doing nothing to calm its dark red color and rock hard appearance. The strain on his arms however began to go past the burn of pleasure to outright pain.

Just as he thought he might have to end his own punishment prematurely, she began smacking a cat o’ nine tails across his shoulders and back as he gently swayed. The bliss caused by this extra stimulation to his already screaming arms and muscles was almost more than he could endure.

She must have recognized his dilemma because she caught him soothingly around the waist with her left arm and stopped the motion of his body. As his feet once again came in tentative contact with the floor he realized how warm and alive she felt pressed so closely to his back and how delicious the sweat of her skin felt burning the abrasions on his back.

Still she never said a word; she simply ran her left hand up his chest to firmly pinch his nipple as her right hand ran the blade down his leg with as much pressure as she could without breaking the skin. He was starting to lose seconds of time from the combination of her erotic, dangerous touches and the pain from his arms and shoulders.

As his body began shuddering from the mixture of feelings, she moved away and he could no longer sense her behind him. Just as the trembling got worse, he felt himself being lifted off the hook. She must have used kidou, though, because he felt no warmth, no contact, and no pleasure. However, the moment his arms felt the slack, he lost his tightly won control, gasping in relief and ecstasy.

His hat rolled away as he was lowered to the floor softly and the cuffs gave a quiet chink sound as they unlatched and dropped from his wrists. He had to reign in the electricity zipping up and down his arms at their new freedom or he was afraid he would begin sobbing. He lay on his stomach where he was gently placed by the kidou and wondered if his punishment was over. On the one hand, he hoped it was, because he would give nearly anything at this point to come and release his control. On the other hand, she had hardly touched him and he still craved the feel of her exceptionally soft skin and intensely hard body.

She had been gone so long that he was again on the verge of calling an end to their play to attend to his painful erection, when he felt a small hand cleaning the wound on his hip. She bandaged it with care and began placing kisses on the most abused points on his back and shoulders. He remained motionless on the floor, his stomach and erection pressed tight to the floor in hopes the contact alone would help him come.

Unfortunately for him, she had other ideas. She pressed her hands to his back and thighs in such a way that he immediately knew she wanted him on his elbows and knees. His arms instantly began trembling with the pressure and she quickly slid pillows and cushions under his thighs and chest and indicated he should lie back down. There was just enough of a gap between the cushions so that his cock met air.   His weeping erection quivered searching for any contact and found none.

He whimpered and nearly begged, because he didn’t think he could deal with what he was sure was coming next. She had done this to him a few times before, and it was always her worst torture for him. His princess must be even more livid at his mistake than he had first believed.

At least his arms were getting a rest and some feeling back in them. He felt her stretch over his back without making a single point of contact. Yet, he could still feel the heat radiating over his back where she should have been touching him. She gently gripped his arms and massaged them into a more relaxed position, as all the while silent tears ran down his face and his cock bobbed, seeking even a slight brush from his stomach. Pre-cum began agonizingly dribbling down his turgid member making him nearly incoherent with frustration.

She pulled away from his more relaxed and repaired arms and once again all he heard was silence. It began to increase his irritation as the seconds strung into minutes. The time passed interminably as he started to wonder if the waiting itself was part of his punishment.

He startled considerably when a cold slick finger pressed against his little pink pucker and penetrated him with excruciating slowness. She pulled it out even slower and he whined deep in the back of his throat because he remembered how painfully hard she had gotten him last time without letting him come. He’d known as soon as she slid the pillows under him what he was in for.

He mentally braced himself for the exquisite torture that was sure to follow as two small digits began the same leisurely pace. He gasped when she scissored her tiny fingers deliberately and with more force than she’d ever used before. Soon she had added three then four fingers, and he felt the stretch start to burn, even at her slow and purposeful rhythm it was starting to make the tight ring of muscle protest and ache.

When she tried to add her generously lubed thumb he panicked. She wouldn’t try to fist him would she? Gods he’d never had five fingers from her, let alone a fist. Even as tiny as her hands were the panic racing through his body at the thought of her fist in his ass, clenched every muscle he had including ones he should have been attempting to relax. At the impromptu tensing of his ass, he nearly screamed at the pain that shot up his lower back and continued to the top of his head. He only managed to curtail it to a very loud moan.

“Shhhh… Kisuke, it’s okay. We’re done with your punishment. I’m going to make you feel very good now. I promise. And I never break my promises, do I?”

Even beyond the pain radiating from his abused pucker, when her voice registered on his ears his erection shuddered violently and threatened to burst, pre-cum leaking profusely and staining the tatami mat below him. Just as he felt his control slip its final restraint, he felt a pinching pressure on his cock and balls and heard a distinct snap.

He shouted his ire as his orgasm was thwarted by the cock ring. She unceremoniously removed her fingers from his ass and slapped his wounded hip. It did exactly what she had intended, it pushed his desire down to something manageable that he could think through.

“Kisuke! I promised. Remember?  I just need you to enjoy this for more than two seconds, baby. I’ll remove the ring when it’s time.”

He did remember now that she had promised him. His punishment was over because she was talking to him. Unfortunately, the pain didn’t last long enough to clear his mind completely. When her newly slicked fingers began unhurriedly fucking him again, his hazy mind remembered her fist and terror washed through him, quelling his desire just enough to think again.

She sensed his dilemma and removed her fingers.

“Kisuke, baby, can you lie on your back? I think you would enjoy this more if you could see I’m not going to hurt you.”

Without waiting for a reply, she got enough leverage and with his help turned him onto his back away from the stacked cushions, placing a couple of pillows under his hips. He hissed as the scrapes on his back touched the rough mat below them.

He wondered why she had turned out the lights. He hadn’t even realized until that moment that his eyes had been squeezed shut the entire time. He blinked them open owlishly and heard her voice purr.

“Kisuke, you are so beautiful like this. I can’t wait to make you come screaming.”

All he could do was groan low in his throat as his cock surged forward and twitched violently at her words and erotic voice.

She laughed softly and leaned over him to kiss him deeply and wetly with all the talents her tongue had learned in centuries of living. He whimpered as she slowly pulled away, but his eyes widened as they were inexorably drawn to what she was wearing. No clothing of course, but between her luscious brown thighs was a very long, somewhat slender strap on.

His eyes rolled back into his head and he wheezed out a strangled breath. He started shaking all over and clamped his eyes shut even tighter when he heard her lubing the dildo. Gods he didn’t know if he could do this. Her tiny fingers were one thing, but this… It wasn’t as wide as he was, but it was easily as long if not longer.

Just as he thought he should protest this new development in their fun, she lifted his legs out to the side and placed his feet flat on the floor, exposing everything he was to her. She then leaned her body over his and with one deliberate and swift thrust filled his ass completely.

His body arched, he moaned, and if he hadn’t been wearing the cock ring, he would have come immediately. The pain was there but it was bearable, likely due to her care in preparing him. He’d be grateful about that later, but what he wanted now was for her to move. He couldn’t take it anymore. He had decided to say something to her, when she again anticipated him and began a measured gentle thrust. His cock was generously dripping more pre-cum and she ran her finger up the length of it collecting semen as she went. He opened his eyes just long enough to watch her lick her finger clean and smile that incredibly erotic and mischievous smile.

As her rhythm picked up pace, he knew it would take but another touch to his cock and he would shoot off enough cum for ten men. Unfortunately, he remembered the cock ring and growled menacingly.

“Yoruichi, honey I need to come. I have to come. You have to take this off. Nghhh…”

She ran her finger through the pre-cum on his erection again, giving his body the illusion of an orgasm without the release.

She gave that throaty touchable laugh of hers again and again as his body tried to orgasm.

When he howled in aggravation, she unhooked the strap-on from her hips and threw her left leg over his waist. She straddled him backwards, leaving the strap on in place buried deep inside his ass.

“Hold on tight, baby. I’m going to take you for a ride,” she purred.

With that sentiment she slid herself down over his weeping erection and slammed the dildo as far into him as she could manage, making him whimper with yet another denied orgasm.

She rode his cock as hard and fast as she could manage while still moving the strap-on in his tight entrance. 

After only a dozen strokes, she was panting and losing her rhythm. Just as he was about to flip her off him so he could take control, she angled the dildo towards his pelvis with one hand and unsnapped the cock ring with the other. She shrieked and leaned forward, her completion ripping through her. She then bit his thigh, while driving the substitute cock mercilessly into his prostate.

His orgasm roared though his body radiating to every nerve ending and collapsing back into all the points his body was connected to hers. He screamed like a little girl and passed out.

***

Hours later…

“I swear on whatever tiny shred of honor I have left, I will never buy expired milk ever again. Besides, I doubt I would survive you that mad at me a second time, Yoruichi.”

She just grinned and stalked from the bathroom, like she owned the world. Thank the gods she only owned him, the world would never survive her reign.

**Author's Note:**

> If you happened to read this and liked it, a kudos would be happily appreciated.
> 
> Comments are wonderful, but completely unnecessary.


End file.
